laurenjaureguifandomcom-20200214-history
Normani
Normani Kordei Hamilton is a singer and dancer and is best known for being a member of girl group Fifth Harmony. Trivia * Both like to watch scary movies together * Lauren said that her and Normani have always been roomates * Lauren has saved her name in Normani's phone as "Lauren Jauregui Best Friend In The World" * "I love you more than you love sushi & I'm grateful that we've really grown closer through this experience . You were the first person I exchanged numbers with at bootcamp! I remember after we both made the first round being back stage meeting you. Thanks for always being there for me sister and cooking your famous Tortilla De Papa & helping take the mascara out of my eyeball . I love you even though you ate my left over wings & I'll always be there for you after watching a scary movie. We'll watch family guy or disney channel together to get the scary thoughts out! You're a gift from God love ya Lolo" - Normani on Lauren * "HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY MY FAVORITE GREEN EYED PRINCESS ! I remember when we turned 17 we literally counted down until this next year so we could finally be legal ��I'm so glad that we're getting to experience this time together . I see you growing into such an amazing human and women each & everyday who I'm so proud to have in my life . I have literally been to pluto and back with you �� lol despite what others think of us all that matters is that we truly know each other's heart . you exude tremendous care & affection for everyone that surrounds you and you are willing to put yourself out there for them and sacrifice and defend them to no end ❤️I admire that ! thank you for always being there to chat with me when I really needed someone & for noticing when something was wrong even when I wouldn't say so . I love you forever and always �� we're both 18 DOUBLE TROUBLEEEEEE XO baby girl @laurenjauregui" - Normani on Lauren * "HAPPY #19th BIRTHDAY NORMANI KORDEI HAMILTON! Thank you for being your beautiful self inside and out. Thanks for the long talks about life and for the advice and for always being there. You're truly a gift to my life, my rock and sanity hahaa I LOVE YOU MY LIL DIVA PRINCESS! I hope you feel incredibly special this day and every day of years to come because that's exactly what you are❤️" - Lauren on Normani * "My lovely spirit animal, this is the day an angel was placed on earth. Anyone that is lucky enough to have you in their lives are truly blessed. It is the most beautiful thing to see how passionate you are about things that matter and mean the most to you. I believe with everything in my heart that you would defend me to absolutely no end. I hope you understand that I would also do the same. I love when we watch the news and come across an issue that's important to you and you speak on how you want to be the one to start some sort of movement by taking action and changing the world for the better. I see and have come to understand your desire for people to respect and value one another. I find it refreshing and admirable seeing a young beautiful women utilizing her platform in creating an awareness for something much greater than herself. You have such a phenomenal way with words and I seriously can't wait to see what the future has in store for you. I want you to remember that whatever it may be that you are blessed with is specifically for you and no one can ever take it away. I thank you for always supporting me and being my outlet when in times I felt like my voice wasn't being heard. I can't imagine riding on this wild roller coaster without you. It brings me comfort knowing that whatever the situation may be that you'll be right next to me. I love you to no end �� I'm waaaay up I feel blessed to have you in my life lol HAPPY BIRTHDAY beautiful creature #19 @laurenjauregui" - Normani on Lauren Category:Fifth Harmony Category:Fifth Harmony Members Category:Singers Category:Friends Category:People